


Golden Boy

by Proudtobeinvisible



Series: Death of a Vesper [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Im a nerd, Other, Sappy, UES, Unreliable Narrator, golden boy - Freeform, idk how to tag, very nerd, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeinvisible/pseuds/Proudtobeinvisible
Summary: Why is golden boy gold?So sorry for not updating Questions of an Almost Outlier I've been busy as hell. Thanks for reading! Part of the teaser for Death of a Vesper.





	Golden Boy

I suppose that is the thing about someone like Golden Boy.

 

He is not golden because he was perfect.

 

He was golden because he saw it in others.

 

Perhaps his strange sense of morality gave him the golden touch.

 

Cause he turned me to cold soft gold.


End file.
